Forever After
by Padfoot143.23
Summary: Legolas' one true love is joining the Fellowship with many dangerous adventures ahead. Will Legolas be able to keep her safe throughout the journey or will he lose her. Legolas/OC. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Prolong

**Authors Note: **This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle. PLS R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or the characters except my OC.

**PROLONG**

"LEGOLAS!" That is the voice of the woman I love shouting my name running towards were only friends in her mind but I loved her eversince I saw her."Legolas where are you going?" She had tears in her in her eyes, it truly broke my heart to see her sad.

"I have to go back to Mirkwood, Orcs are comming near." I said, not looking at her and my voice slightly breaking, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Please be careful." She said hugging me tightly. I started walking away when I heard her say something I would never forget. "Legolas-" I stopped walking. "- I love you." I turned to look at her with wide eyes, she was starinng at the ground, ashamed. I walked up to her held her chin to make her look at me and kissed her with nothing but love. I hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear:

"I love you too." I could feel her smile against my shoulder but it was gone after awhile. I let go of her to see what was wrong.

"Please don't leave me." she pleaded. I almost forgot I was leaving

"I promise I will come back for you-" I kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." And that was the start of my relation ship with the most beautiful elf I have ever set eyes on. I would always come back and when I would we would spend everyday together, Her name is Lúthien Undómiel (but she wants every one to call her Nira) she the princess of Rivendell and daughter of Lord Elrond, King of Rivendell, and sister of Arwen Undómiel anoher princess of Rivendell. Nira had long, wavy blackish-brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. She loves adventures, is kind, loving and beautiful. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do if she got hurt or if I lost her.


	2. Saving Frodo Baggins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Lord of the Rings or the character except for my OC

**CHAPTER 1**

After 5 years

"ARWEN!" I said as I saw my sister traveling on a horse with a small man that seems to be unconscious.

"Nira! Help me bring Frodo to father he has been stabbed by a Nazgul." Arwen said. We both brought him to father and Gandalf also helped in healing the halfling. After Arwen told me what happened I spoke to my father while Arwen waited outside. When I was finished talking to my father Arwen noticed my sorrow.

"What is wrong my dear sister?" Arwen said sitting down besides me. I looked at her with tears forming in my eyes but not yet falling.

"He usually comes as soon as he can, its been five years Arwen, he promised me he would come back." I said finally letting my tears drop. "I miss him so much." I was able to say through my tears. My sister started hugging me as I cried freely in her arms. After I stopped crying I looked into my sisters eyes she noticed that my eyes were saying sorry.

"What's wrong. I can see it in your eyes." She said worrying.

"I am going to heal Frodo with the most powerful healing spell, only I can do it. You know what will happen to me right." I said. Arwen looked at tears forming in her eyes.

"You cannot leave you are my best friend and my sister. What about father, what about Legolas, What about...me?" She said her tears now falling.

"You will be fine. I love you my sister but I sense that this hobbit will be of great help of the evil that is coming near. Please do not cry, I will not leave, I will always be in your heart.-" I kissed her forehead and whispered: "-Goodbye." As I walked to the door I told her "Tell Legolas and Father I love them." She looked at me confused _(doesn't father know shes going to do this) _and father left the room as I enterted.

"Why are you crying, your sister is just doing a simple spell to help Frodo." Elrond said. Arwen stood up.

"Father she told me she will do the most powerful healing spell on Frodo. I thought you knew this." Arwen said with confusion and fear.

"What! I did not allow her! She will die." Elrond stood up an ran in the room and saw Nira surronded by light kneeling beside Frodo placing a hand on his chest. Elrond tried to get to his daughter but the light acted like a shield. "NIRA! STOP! PLEASE!" Then suddenly Elrond hear a whisper in his head _("Goodbye Father, I love you.") _He recognized the voice to be Nira's and his eyes widened with fear that he will lose one of his daughters. Suddenly the light dissapered and Nira fell to the floor unconscious. Elrond held his child, who looks like the life has been taken out of her, and started crying while shouting and shaking his child "No..no..no..no..no! Don't-don't leave me..Nira? NIRA! NOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in Rivendell stopped what they were doing when they heard the screams of their king, heard the screams of a loving father pleading for her daughter to stay alive. But Because of her bravery a hobbit is now alive.


End file.
